Aquí para ti
by KariDei Uchiha
Summary: Cuando Misty rompe con Ash gracias a "muchas diferencias" Ash encuentra consuelo con la única persona que siempre estuvo ahí para él. YAOI Gary/Ash. Traducción de TheFifthCharmedOne


**Disclaimer (1): **Los personajes de Pokémon no son míos (aunque quisiera)

**Disclaimer (2): **Tampoco la historia es mía, es de **TheFifthCharmedOne **(para quien quiera, pondré su perfil al final, el título en inglés del Fic es **Here For You**)

Hooolaaaa! Bueno, aquí comienzo con mi primer fic de Pokémon (buuu y tenía que ser una traducción) Es Yaoi (Gary/Ash) y espero que mi traducción haga justicia a la historia que me gustó mucho (y es que no encontré casi nada en español ¬¬)

Y aprovecho para agradecer a la autora que me permitió publicar (THANKS!)

Sin otro comentario:

* * *

**Aquí para ti.**

**Summary: **Cuando Misty rompe con Ash (gracias a "muchas diferencias") Ash encuentra consuelo con la única persona que siempre estuvo ahí para él.

—_Quiero terminar._

—_¿Q-qué?_

—_Dije que quiero terminar, Ash. Es todo._

—_No… ¡no puedes hablar en serio!_

—_Así es. Por favor Ash, no hagas esto más difícil._

_Ash dio un paso hacia ella, pero la chica se apartó. Misty tomó su maleta que estaba junto a la puerta y le dirigió a él una última mirada._

—_Lo siento —dijo, y él pudo haber jurado que vio una lágrima caer de su ojo. La miró irse, con los pies pegados al suelo, incapaz de moverse, incapaz de hablar. Quería detenerla, hacerla desistir que lo dejara, pero estaba impactado. Sentía su corazón como si éste se hubiese roto en cientos de pequeñas piezas y esas piezas se rompieran en sus adentros, formando cicatrices que sólo el tiempo podría curar._

Una semana después, Ash Ketchum estaba sentado y deprimido en su apartamento; había una botella de wiski sobre la mesa, medio vacía y el vaso que sostenía en la mano estaba lleno.

Su rostro estaba cubierto por una creciente barba, su cabello completamente desordenado, sus ropas arrugadas y sucias. Se había estado consumiendo por días, y aunque nunca le había gustado el alcohol, su efecto le había ayudado a sentirse un poco mejor.

Una sensación de nauseas atacó al entrenador y él corrió hacia el baño, sin vomitar nada más que el alcohol y otros fluidos corporales.

Se apoyó contra la taza, gimiendo.

—_Necesito recuperarme _—pensó.

****o****

Gary Oak, sentado en el laboratorio de su abuelo, trataba de concentrarse en su investigación, pero encontró sus ideas dispersas. Miró afuera por la ventana y se preguntó cómo le estaba yendo a Ash. Su amigo y rival formal no podía manejar bien la separación, pensándolo bien, el chico de cabello negro podría tomar esa situación como una derrota, y si algo odiaba, era perder.

Él sabía sobre la separación porque Misty había ido con él después de dejar a Ash.

_Un golpe en la puerta hizo que Gary fuera a abrir; había estado inclinado sobre unas notas del profesor Oak, tratando de obtener cualquier información que no conociera ya._

_Esperaba que fuese Tracey, quien tenía la costumbre de olvidar sus llaves. Tracey o el profesor mismo, quien también olvidaba cosas a su edad._

_Es innecesario decir que se halló bastante sorprendido de ver a Misty en la puerta._

—_¿Misty? —preguntó._

—_Necesito hablar contigo._

_Él se hizo a un lado para que ella pudiera pasar y la llevó a la sala. Le trajo un vaso de agua fría que ella derramó inconscientemente. Gary se quitó los lentes (únicamente los usaba cuando leía por mucho tiempo) y se sentó en la silla frente a la pelirroja._

—_Entonces, ¿de qué hablaremos?_

—_Es sobre Ash. Rompí con él —sonaba dolida._

—_¿Por qué?, tú lo has amado desde que tenías…_

—_Diez. Lo sé. Pero cuando amas a alguien por tanto tiempo, los sentimientos tienden a desvanecerse. No es como si yo quisiera, créeme, yo quería estar con él, pero no pude. Sentía como si estuviese forzando la relación y llegué a la conclusión de que no era justo para ninguno de los dos. Entonces rompí con él —contuvo algunas lágrimas, pero continuó, resuelta— es por eso que estoy aquí —ella buscó sus ojos— quiero que te asegures de que él está bien. Conozco a Ash; sé que no puede hacerse cargo de cosas tristes. No quiero que nada le pase: aún me preocupo por él. Sólo que… no lo amo tanto como solía hacerlo._

_Gary, quien había estado en completo silencio durante toda su explicación, se puso de pie y pasó una mano por entre su cabello. Luego se volvió hacia ella._

—_¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no Brock u otro de sus amigos?_

—_Pensaba que era obvio —Gary frunció el ceño, confuso— él confía en ti más que en cualquiera de sus amigos. Podría incluso decir que te ama como un hermano. No fui con Brock porque él no podría ser capaz de consolar a Ash como tú puedes. Lo conociste antes de que fuera un entrenador, tú sabes todo acerca de él. Incluso cosas que yo no sé. Fuiste su primer rival real, y yo pienso que sería mejor si tú estuvieras ahí para él cuando más lo necesite._

—_Si pensaste esto antes de romper es que de verdad importa, ¿no? —Misty se acomodó en su asiento y miró su vaso de agua._

—_Yo me pregunté lo mismo. Pero llegué a la conclusión hace ya un tiempo, de que si yo no puedo hacerlo feliz, y sé que alguien más puede, estoy de acuerdo con eso. Preferiría que él fuera feliz con alguien que le ame, no con alguien que tratara de demostrar sentimientos que se han ido hace algunos años —Gary no dijo nada— entonces, ¿lo harás?, ¿lo ayudarás? —el castaño no habló por unos minutos, todo en su cabeza lo confundía tanto como una investigación lo haría._

—_Lo haré._

Gary se pasó las manos por la cara, se frotó los ojos mientras pensaba en Ash. Todo cuanto había dicho Misty era perfectamente válido, pero aún, había algo fuera de lugar. Él sentía como si ella hubiera planeado todo eso, y cualquiera que fueran sus razones, parecía como si ella estuviera tratando de juntarlos.

—_¡No! —_se reprendió a sí mismo— _¡Tú desechaste esos estúpidos sentimientos hace muchos años! ¡Ash es sólo un amigo!_

Aún así, pensaba más en ello, más problemas tenía para convencerse a sí mismo. Dejó escapar un chillido de frustración.

—Maldita sea, Ash. ¿Por qué me haces esto? —Pensó en voz alta; y se levantó, dispuesto a cumplir su promesa.

****o****

Después de tomar un baño, Ash sentía como si el humo dentro de su cabeza se hubiera disipado, e incluso aunque se seguía sintiendo como mierda emocionalmente, por lo menos estaba limpio. Se puso unos pants grises y una camiseta blanca, las líneas en su pecho y estómago eran evidentes cuando se miró al espejo.

Fue a la sala donde Pikachu estaba durmiendo en el sofá. Acarició mecánicamente al pequeño roedor y encendió la televisión, echándose encima una frazada.

Justo cuando más cómodo se sentía viendo esa vieja película, alguien golpeó la puerta. Miró el reloj.

Era pasado de media noche, ¿quién demonios estaría tocando a esas horas?

—Ash, es Gary, abre.

Poniéndose de pie, Ash dejó la frazada caer sobre el suelo y fue hacia la puerta. Luego de quitar el seguro, abrió para ver al mismo Gary en persona. El científico llevaba un paquete de cervezas y una bolsa de papas fritas.

—Escuché que necesitarías compañía.

—¿Dónde escuchaste eso?

—Misty…

Ese nombre hizo que Ash recordara todo lo que había pasado, tal como si hubiera recibido una bofetada. Aún tenía tantas preguntas, de las cuales la mayor parte eran sobre "¿por qué?". ¿Por qué Misty había roto con él? ¿Qué era lo que él había hecho mal?

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? —Gary le dirigió una inquisitiva mirada, Ash sacudió la cabeza, resuelto a no pensar más en ello. El joven castaño pasó de largo frente al de cabello negro, entrando en su casa.

Ash estaba a punto de objetar, pero luego pensó que Gary había hecho bien: él sí necesitaba algo de compañía, si eso significaba dejar de un lado la soledad y ayudarle a ignorar el vacío de su casa.

****o****

—¿Te dijo Misty por qué había terminado conmigo? —preguntaba Ash a Gary unos minutos más tarde, mientras abría una cerveza, aunque no la bebió de inmediato—. Porque yo realmente no tengo idea.

"_Sea lo que sea que hagas, no le digas porqué terminé con él. Eso sólo lo haría sentir peor."_

—No lo mencionó. Sólo quería que estuviera aquí para ti.

—¿Por qué tú?, no es como si nosotros fuéramos tan cercanos.

—Cierto, pero no porque no lo intentáramos. Yo sólo he estado ocupado con mis investigaciones y tú con los entrenamientos. Pero Misty quería que te ayudara para que no hicieras algo estúpido.

—Oh —Ash tomó un poco de la cerveza, y entonces recordó que había pasado la última semana alimentándose solamente de Wiski. Disgustado con la bebida, la apartó de él.

Gary miró a Ash de reojo. Había visto los pequeños cambios en su autoestima y actitud. Estaba tan triste y confundido que no parecía él mismo. Era comprensible, dado que él y Misty habían estado juntos por casi seis años, pero una pequeña y egoísta parte de él quería que Ash viera la verdad.

—_Oh Arceus, ¿podría éste ser un sentimiento más estúpido? —_se regañó a sí mismo— _tener sentimientos por un hombre es estúpido en sí mismo, pero el hecho de que sea Ash, sólo lo hace peor._

—Gary, ¿alguna vez has estado enamorado? —Ash desvió sus pensamientos, y esos ojos color chocolate miraron los verdes de Gary.

Él tragó antes de responder, evadiendo sus ojos.

—Sí, lo he estado.

—¿Cómo era ella?

—_Es gracioso como automáticamente asume que estaba enamorado de una chica —_Gary tomó un largo trago de la cerveza y carraspeó, tratando de ordenar los pensamientos en su cabeza—. Es… divertida. Siempre hace bromas estúpidas que, incluso cuando no es buen momento, me hacen reír. Es dulce, amable y sencillamente fantástica. Es una entrenadora; la conocí cuando viajaba. Un poco alta, pero no tanto como yo, tiene cabello negro y ojos marrones —echó un rápido vistazo a Ash, deseando que el cabeza-dura no hubiera notado que Gary lo estaba describiendo, aunque como chica.

—Huh. Entonces, ¿la has invitado a salir? —quiso saber Ash.

—No. Nunca he tenido la oportunidad. Tiene novio —tomó un poco más de cerveza, tratando de ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas— _Realmente sueno como una adolescente enamorada. Maldita sea_ —volvió a reprenderse.

—Oh, esto apesta— dijo Ash.

—Dímelo a mí —Gary sonrió tristemente, agradecido que Ash fuese tan duro de cabeza.

****o****

Unas cuantas cerbezas más tarde, Ash y Gary estaban algo delirantes. Incluso aunque Ash no había bebido tanto como Gary, ambos seguían despiertos para las 4 de la mañana, lo cual no era nada bueno para su salud.

—El amor apesta —hipó Ash. Gary se mostró de acuerdo con un insulto a medias.

Entonces, mientras Gary miraba a Ash, se permitió fantasear. Pensó en besar aquellos labios húmedos mezclando el sabor de la cerveza con el placer. Pensó en deshacerse de toda la ropa del otro chico y se maldijo por no poder pensar con claridad. Pensó en tantas cosas sucias que si su mente fuera un programa de televisión, hubiera sido fuertemente censurado.

Tan malo como eso pudiera ser, el _tenía_ que actuar fuera de sus fantasías. La opresión en sus pantalones se estaba volviendo dolorosa a la vez que el deseo se apoderaba de su mente lógica.

—Oye, Ashy-boy —Ash se volvió, estaba a punto de gritarle a Gary por usar ese viejo apodo, cuando éste se arrastró junto a él en el sofá— ¿la chica de la que estaba hablando? —Se acercó más y vio que Ash le desviaba la mirada— no es real —presionó sus manos hacia abajo sobre los hombros de Ash, empujándolo hacia el sofá. Metió sus rodillas entre las piernas del entrenador pokémon y bajó tanto su cabeza que sus alientos se mezclaban— o… más bien sí lo es, pero no es una chica. Eres tú.

Con eso, presionó despreocupadamente sus labios contra los de Ash, forzando su lengua dentro de la boca del más joven. Ash trató de gritar en protesta, pero Gary se negó a escucharlo. El científico pasó suavemente su mano sobre el tonificado estómago de Ash y sorbe su pecho, jugando en sus pectorales.

Gary se apartó para besar al entrenador más joven, y lo miró, con ojos apasionados y embriagadores.

—¿Q-qué demonios Gary? —Logró decir Ash— ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? ¡No soy gay!

—Ni tampoco yo. Pero aún así te amo. Te he amado por años, Ash, pero nunca te lo pude decir —Gary sonrió— pero tú también estabas besándome, debió de haberte gustado —se inclinó y mordió la oreja de Ash. Éste apretó la mandíbula, negándose a responder sí o no a esa declaración—. Hmph… piensas que puedes ocultármelo ¿eh? —Se burló— puedo leerte como si fueras un libro, Ketchum. No puedes ocultarme nada —deslizó su mano y se abrió paso dentro del pantalón de lana. Los ojos de Ash se abrieron y su rostro se puso rojo brillante. Gary repasó la hombría de Ash con suaves golpes y toqueteos, sin apartar sus ojos de él por un momento.

—Agh… G-Gary, detente.

—Lo sabía. Te gusta. Te has puesto todo caliente y abochornado, y no he hecho nada todavía —Sus ojos se ancharon con ésta insinuación, Ash tragó saliva.

Ésa iba a ser una larga noche.

* * *

¡Y eso fue todo!

Espero que les haya gustado la traducción; y la página del perfil de ella es: u/1720021/TheFifthCharmedOne Por si alguien quiere leerlo en inglés.

Nos vemos.


End file.
